Conan Edogawa
|image = Infobox - Conan Edogawa.png |english name = Conan Edogawa (Alias) Jimmy Kudo (Real Name) |japanese name = 江戸川 コナン (Alias) 工藤 新一 (Real Name) |romanized name = Edogawa Konan (Alias) Kudō Shin'ichi (Real Name) |other names = Cool Kid Holmes' Apprentice KID Killer Silver Bullet Sleeping Kogoro's Bag Of Wisdom |age = 6-7 (Conan Edogawa) 17 (Shinichi Kudo) |birth date = ♉ May 04 |gender = ♂ Male |height = 95 cm (3'11.6") |weight = 18 kg (39 lbs) |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Teitan Elementary School Student Detective Boys Member |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Yusaku Kudo (Father) Yukiko Kudo (Mother) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |keyhole number = Unknown |chapters = 1007 |episodes = 927 |movies = 24 |ovas = 16 |specials = 5 |openings = 50 |closings = 56 |japanese va = Minami Takayama |english va = Alison Viktorin |drama actor = Nao Fujisaki Minami Takayama (Voice) }} , an APTX 4869 Victim who is also known by his real name , is a protagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shinichi Kudo Conan Edogawa After escaping from well-meaning but skeptical park security, with nowhere else to go Shinichi runs home. He there encounters into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Professor Agasa. He convinces Agasa of his identity and head inside Shinichi's home to discuss the next move. Agasa warns him that he must keep his identity secret because the Black Organization will kill him and others associated with him should they discover the truth. Appearance Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Personality Shinichi's intelligence remains intact even though he has shrunken into a child. As Conan, Shinichi tries to behave like a child. He refers to Ran as "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan meaning older sister, a common nickname Japanese children give to teenagers and young adults they look up to), and refers to Shinichi as "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan meaning older brother). Shinichi as Conan remains very close to Ran, who in return is very protective of him. However, because Ran is unaware of his true identity, Conan often finds himself in awkward situations with her, such as when she confessed her feeling for Shinichi to him and when she made him bathe with her at a hot spring. Conan maintains an extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases and escape tricky situations. Conan tries to speak in a child-like manner when dealing with adults, but he often gets caught up in the current case and begins speaking like an adult, referring to advanced topics and using reasoning much too complex for a normal child. When this happens, he often tries to pass it off as "something he heard on TV" or "taught by uncle Kogoro/Professor Agasa/Shinichi-niichan". Abilities Intellectual Abilities All of Shinichi's detective skills carry over to his Conan form, although Conan does not the have the reputation Shinichi had. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to remember every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Physical Abilities Conan athletic ability is carry over from Shinichi and is just as skilled as Shinichi in soccer, but a lot less powerful because he only has the strength of a young child. To make up for this, Conan uses Agasa's Power-enhancing kick shoes. Conan uses signature, powerful precision kick to knock out criminals using soccer balls or whatever substitute is handy. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Shinichi invented the Alias Conan Edogawa when Ran asked him his name. When Agasa suggest that Conan lives with Ran and her Father although Conan was initial against the Idea before Agasa reminded him Ran's House is a Detective Agency hoping that cases that would related to the Black Organization come by and Conan agreed. At a game convention, Conan meets a third man in black named Tequila, only to have him die in an explosion meant for someone else. Conan learns about a meeting place from the murderer, but just before he reaches the bar an explosion set by the men in black destroys the place entirely, leaving Conan without any leads. Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc After Conan solves a case of serial murders, the culprit tells Conan that the tune created by dialing the phone number for the Leader of the Black Organization is the song "Seven Children" leaving Conan with a horrified expression. Kir Arc Bourbon Arc After School Conan receives a phone call from Jodie who tells him that the Black Organization has received a new member codenamed Bourbon. Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs TV Specials Special Manga Trivia *Gosho Aoyama derived Shinichi Kudo's Alias "Conan Edogawa" from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Author of the Famous Sherlock Holmes Stories, and Edogawa Ranpo, the Pen Name of the Japanese Fictional Mystery Writer Hirai Tarō. **Hirai Tarō himself got the Pen Name "Ranpo Edogawa" from a Transliteration of "Edgar Allan Poe". **Hirai Tarō realized that pronouncing Edgar Allan Poe's Full Name in a Japanese Accent sounds like "Edogawa Rampo". *Gosho Aoyama himself stated that Conan Edogawa's Hair Style was designed in about one minute. **While creating Conan Edogawa's Hair Style, Gosho smoothed Yaiba's Hair from Yaiba and added a Tuft on the back of his head modeled after the Apostrophe Hairstyle of Kabu from Sally the Witch. **Conan's Tuft on top of his head comes from the Fictional Character Shichimi from Niji Iro Tōgarashi. *Conan Edogawa's use of Glasses as a Disguise was modeled after Clark Kent from Superman. *Conan Edogawa's Clothes were modeled after Shichi-Go-San (7-5-3) Clothing, which were the clothes Gosho Aoyama used to wear such as bow tie and shorts when he was young. *Conan Edogawa's Speech Habits were meant to be slightly rough like Joe from Ashita no Joe and Touch. *Conan Edogawa often uses the Expression "Ah-Le-Le?" when he is trying to point out a clue, something that is usually said by Japanese Grade Schoolers. **The "Ah-Le-Le?" Expression was once said by Kogoro Mouri out of irritation to Conan and by Ai Haibara who tries to imitate Conan's childish expression. **Conan's Habit of acting juvenile to disguise his real abilities by expressing "Ah-Le-Le?" also draws the ire of the Detective Boys. *Conan Edogawa's Bad Singing came to light as a joke after the anime began airing because Conan's Voice Actress, Minami Takayama, is a well-known Singer. **In Episodes 81-82, Minami Takayama herself was kidnapped and Conan, who sounds similar to her, tries to take her place at the concert. However, despite having similar voices, they sound completely different when it comes to singing. *Conan Edogawa owns two Cellphones, the one that he uses as Conan Edogawa and the one that he uses as Shinichi Kudo. **Conan is also shown using different kinds of Cellphones that vary from time to time throughout the Detective Conan series. *Conan Edogawa seems to have Plane Narcolepsy which also shows up when he is Shinichi Kudo as well. *Conan Edogawa appears to be a Big Fan of Haginyan, a Cat Mascot, which was shown in Episode 891. *Conan Edogawa/Shinchi Kudo's Favorite Food is Lemon Pie and Favorite Drink is Iced Coffee, which were first shown in Episodes 100-101 and in Movie 18.5, respectively. *Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri share the same Blood Type, although their Blood Type still remain unknown. *Conan Edogawa is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kudo Family Category:APTX 4869 Victims Category:Detectives Category:Detective Boys Members Category:Teitan Elementary School Students